


preferences

by crytalstellar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Implied Romance, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: when you wake up from a long night of talking with the crystal exarch you find that you are not alone in your bed.





	preferences

**Author's Note:**

> wow. when was the last time i completed a fic that wasn't a mysme fic? 
> 
> anyway, hello i am in crystal exarch hell and if you're here you probably are too. i hope you enjoy my wholesome fluff!

When you awaken from your slumber you're met with a rather unusual sight. 

The Crystal Exarch fast asleep. 

On _your_ bed.

Next to _you._

The first thing you do is scour your memories to see how you might have ended up in this situation as the last thing you can recall prior to sleep was _not_ laying down next to the ruler of the Crystarium. If memory serves you correctly- and it should as no manner of liquor was involved when you were chatting with the Exarch last night, you had been recounting the reclamation of Doma when you started to get drowsy. You do not recall ever laying your head down or doing anything similar which leads you to believe that perhaps you fell asleep mid-sentence. Blood rushes to your face at the thought. How utterly _embarrassing_. And, of course, the Exarch- G’raha had to see you in such a state. To make matters worse, he must have carried you to your bed after you passed out. You’ll have to apologize once he wakes, but in the meantime, you’ll let him rest.

The Crystal Exarch is an ‘old man’ after all. 

You watch him as his breaths slowly heave in and out of his chest, examining his features. Though he has ‘aged’ a few hundred years, he does not look much older than he did when he locked himself in the Crystal Tower, save for the whitening of his hair. His face is still as smooth and handsome as you remember, marred only by the crystal scarring on his face. You absently reach out to touch it, wondering if it truly feels like crystal, then he makes a sound, causing you to freeze.

When he does not stir, you continue, gently running your fingers over the crystalised skin. It is surprisingly warmer than you thought, like a stone that has been bathing in the sun. No doubt it is because it is part of a living, breathing being. The Exarch makes another sound and you grow still once more. He tilts his face a bit, his cheek brushing against your fingers. For some reason, you feel a shiver run down your spine as more of his skin meets yours.

Is he awake now?

“Exarch?” you whisper softly in case he is still sleeping. When he does not respond, you try again, using his name this time. “G’raha?”

Is it your imagination or do his ears twitch just a bit?

“G’raha?” you repeat, louder, and more firm. 

He doesn’t answer. 

Your gaze travels back to his ears. For most of your time in the First they’d been hidden by his cowl. As most hooded robes for his kind are made with spots for the ears you can only imagine how uncomfortable it must have been for him to always wear that hood. Absentmindedly, your hand travels up to one of his ears. You gently begin to rub it with your fingers. It’s so soft, so fuzzy, so-

Someone clears their throat and your hand goes still. 

“What,” G’raha begins, his voice colored with amusement, “might I ask, are you doing?”

His eyes open as you pull your hand back, his bright, crimson gaze nearly piercing through you.

“Um…” Truthfully, you have no real explanation so you just say the first thing that comes to mind. “I… just wanted to touch them?”

He gives you a somewhat playful grin. “My face as well?”

“I was just curious about- wait, were you awake the _whole_ time?”

The way his lips curve up tell you that he was, indeed, conscious the entire time. Your face begins to burn with embarrassment once more. 

“And what of you?” you exclaim, mind fraught with distress. “Why, might I ask, are _you_ in _my_ bed?”

G’raha’s eyes widen, and a feeling of satisfaction washes over you knowing that you have successfully turned things on him. “Ah… well, that is to say, I…”

You can’t help but giggle a little while watching the normally well-spoken Exarch fumble over his words. Admittedly, it’s quite adorable. However, you decide to be merciful and give him a break instead of wringing him for an answer. “Well, with how hard you work you’re bound to get tired some time, so I suppose my bed is as good as any other…”

He doesn't say anything, but the look on his face makes it evident that he wishes to. You gaze at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak his mind. After a moment, he finally responds, “That… is not true.”

“Oh?”

He nods, though his expression is strained for some reason. “I will admit that I do indeed have preferences.”

“So you mean to tell me that you do not just lay with any adventurer that happens to pass through the city?”

“Certainly not.” 

Though you know he speaks nothing but the truth, you gaze into his eyes, noting the playful glimmer in them. “I’m rather curious of these _preferences_ of yours G’raha Tia. Would you care to enlighten me?”

His cheeks turn red as he averts his gaze. “Well, I…”

He trails off as he contemplates his response. You consider giving him another pass, but you truly are curious and so you push for an answer. “After all that coming from the future business, did we not agree that there would be no more secrets?”

G’raha’s eyes widen. “That’s hardly fair, don’t you think?”

The only response you give him is a smirk.

He clears his throat and you shift forward in anticipation. You see a glimmer of amusement flicker in his eyes as he says, “I cannot give specifics, but… I would not lay with just any adventurer, but a hero.”

“Do you know many heroes, then?”

“No,” G’raha answers, his gaze turning affectionate as he smiles. “Only you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
